The present application is directed to paperboard packages and, more particularly, reclosable security packages with a twist-open feature.
Manufacturers and retailers of consumer goods, such as pharmaceuticals, software, electronics, health and beauty products and the like, typically package their products in tamper resistant security packages. For example, many consumer goods are packaged in blister or clamshell packages formed by positioning a consumer good in a flanged blister made from various polymeric and/or paperboard materials and sealing the flanged blister between two paperboard substrates. Consumers have voiced disapproval of such packages because of the difficulty of opening the same and the potential for being cut on a rough edge especially of plastic blisters. Packages may therefore be made based largely on paperboard, for example, NATRALOCK® packages. Packaging made primarily of paperboard is more sustainable than packaging made from petroleum-based plastics. The paperboard used in such packages may be tear-resistant as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,635.
Some blister packages may comprise a paperboard card and a blister. Especially when made with tear resistant paperboard, these packages can be quite secure and may require a tool such as a scissors or knife to open the package. Thus the secure structure of the packages may prevent in-store theft and tampering. However, after purchase, when the package has been cut to remove the product, the user may wish to still use the package around the house for occasionally storing the product. Such might be the case if the product is a small tool that is used occasionally, but is otherwise most conveniently kept in the package, for example due to safety reasons such as with replacement blades for a utility knife, or due to product protection for example with small flashlight bulbs that are easily lost or broken, or for orderly product storage, for example with many hardware items such as bolts, screws, etc which become lost or commingled if not kept in a package. If a security package has been cut open, it often becomes unusable or difficult to use for future storage of the product. Furthermore, even an unwanted product is returned to the retailer, the package may be damaged enough so that the retailer cannot sell it again (e.g. as discounted returned goods). It would be advantageous therefore to have a security package which, after opening, could still be returned to a closed configuration for containing its contents. Even with a less-secure or non-secure package or non-secure package, it may be desired to have a structure that permits the package to be returned to a closed configuration after accessing its contents.
The current application discloses a blister package that may be opened by rotating the blister, and after being opened, may be reclosed also by rotating the blister.